


Day 10: Forehead Kiss

by twistedly



Series: Call Down the Hawk Countdown/Kiss Meme [1]
Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: CDTH kiss meme, Call Down the Hawk, Call Down the Hawk countdown meme, Call Down the Hawk kiss meme, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-08 04:00:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21229442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twistedly/pseuds/twistedly
Summary: For theCall Down the Hawk countdown kiss promptson Tumblr. Day 10: Forehead Kiss.Only one week to go, ugh my heart. 🖤🌈





	Day 10: Forehead Kiss

There are few things as terrifying as having your hands and eyes taken over by a malevolent force. Ask Adam Parrish.

He’s in the back of the car with Blue and Orphan Girl, terrified for them. Terrified that the bindings around his recalcitrant hands will come loose, that the force that made him attack Ronan will tear out of his skin, shredding it like the lettuce Ronan hates so much.

His eyes are frantic behind the blindfold, desperate to see, and he doesn’t know if the feeling is his own or the demon’s.

He thinks of the way Ronan had held him once they’d managed to subdue him. Once his wrists were bound securely, his fingers already losing feeling with the way they’d been braided together. The bones of his wrists pressed into Ronan’s stomach as Ronan held him up, his cheek pressed to the back of Adam’s head, his arms a band of steel around Adam’s demon-vessel body.

Ronan hasn’t said a word for at least an hour. Not that Adam has been able to make out with his one working ear anyway.

They’re driving to Gansey’s death and Ronan is silent in a most un-Ronan-like way and Adam is a terrified boy who may not be a boy much longer. Could he live without his eyes and hands, if they were cut away and discarded? Could Ronan dream him new ones? Will any of this, all of these one-worse-than-the-other moments that they’re having in rapid succession, matter when they reach their destination and Gansey dies?

‘Kerah,’ Orphan Girl says in his good ear. In hindsight, it would probably have been a better idea to have Blue sit where she could actually talk to him. He doesn’t know if Orphan Girl is talking to Ronan or trying to tell Adam something about him.

‘Lynch,’ he says, or tries to. His mouth is sawdust. 

No one hears him. He doesn’t try to speak again. 

Eventually the car lurches to a stop somewhere. It’s not the end of their road yet. They need gas or something. Adam, bound and blind and half-deaf and completely afraid to breathe too hard in case he wakes up the demon inside him, doesn’t really care why they’ve stopped.

He’s alone in the back seat, wind driving in through the open door, when someone slides into the car beside him.

Careful hands frame his face and turn his head gently.

‘Don’t you dare fuck this up, Parrish. Don’t you dare fucking let go.’ The words are spoken into Adam’s skin, Ronan’s lips against his temple. He leaves them there as one of his hands squeezes the nape of Adam’s neck, glides down his spine, and comes to rest over Adam’s bound hands. 

His thumb moves over Adam’s ugly, protruding wrist bones.

‘First thing I ever noticed about you.’ His lips move against Adam’s skin, whispery as leaves falling from trees. ‘Fucking gorgeous hands.’

‘Lynch.’

‘Ssh.’ Lips still pressed to Adam’s skin like they’re fused together, both of them, like some conjoined creature Ronan has dreamt up.

‘Ronan.’

‘I know.’

_I’m not going to make it._ The words are already fully formed in Adam’s head before he stops himself from saying them, a superhuman effort. He won’t do that to Ronan.

‘No one’s dying tonight, Parrish.’ Ronan finally moves away. A final squeeze to Adam’s trussed-up fingers. 

It sounds like a lie, but Ronan never lies.


End file.
